1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implements and, more particularly, to forceps and gripping elements for removing dental prosthetic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental forceps, particularly configured for use upon the anterior, premolar or molar teeth have been available for years for purposes of extracting a tooth. These forceps have jaws particularly angled and of a length to facilitate grasping a particular tooth. During tooth extraction, it is very important that a firm grip of the tooth be achieved and it is of no consequence if the enamel of the tooth cracks or if the tooth is otherwise damaged.
The forceps used for extracting teeth have been developed over a period of many decades to provide an effective combination of gripping a tooth and ease of manipulation of the gripped tooth to effect the extraction process. Primarily, the developmental work has been directed to the length and angulation of the gripping jaws.
To remove a crown for purposes of reattaching it more securely to develop a better seal or for adjustment purposes, it is very important that the crown not be aesthetically damaged or physically distorted. To use a conventional pair of extraction forceps for this purpose presents a real problem for the following reasons. The jaws of the forceps may damage the surface of the crown even though a good firm grip is established. If the forceps are only lightly squeezed to avoid damage to the crown, the jaws may slip from the crown and cause injury to the patient or damage to other teeth or restorations. For these reasons, many dentists use their fingers, and particularly their fingernails, to grasp the cervical ridge of the crown to dislodge and extract the crown. Since not all dentists have sufficient power in their fingers for this purpose, crown removal is a problem. Similarly, not all dentists have sufficiently robust fingernails to withstand the forces imposed without bending and causing substantial pain to the dentist. A potential problem of fungal infection also exists.
Various devices have been developed over the years to attempt to solve the above enumerated problems. In the 1920s, a clamp forceps was developed which cooperated with a detachably attached rubber dam to minimize damage to a crown while retaining sufficient gripping and extracting force. Regrettably, this device was difficult and awkward to use as a practical matter. Some time later, a pair of forceps was developed which included a pair of opposed curved surfaces lined with resilient material for gripping a crown. These forceps were very difficult to use for all teeth due to the different requirements of grip and manipulation imposed by the placement of each tooth within the mouth.
A yet further device was developed which is of a plier like configuration having one jaw of the pair of jaws oriented to contact and bear against the proximal edge of the crown while the second jaw was penetrably inserted through a passageway cut in the top of the crown to bear against the underlying tooth. In situations where the underlying tooth is little more than a post, this device is ineffective. Moreover, the requirement for a passageway through the cusp of the crown necessitated repair and reconstruction of the crown prior to remounting.